A New Arrival
by LadyWindElf
Summary: ON HOLD! [need some inspiration] A female saiyan have to collect the stars of heaven in order to prevent the destruction of the world. Will she be able to? Will the Z fighters gonna help her? found out! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

A New Arrival

Hi there minna-san!!! This is my first dragon ball z fanfic…hope you will like it!  Be nice on the reviews!!! Bye Bye --- LadyWindElf

~~

**Prologue**

Vegetasei

A loud cry had just started in the infirmary.  It was a young boy who had just come into the world.  His name was Kakarotto, son of Bardock, a 3rd class warrior.  The young saiyan wasn't alone, there was a young saiyan female next to him.  She was a 2nd class warrior.  No one would expect them to have a journey that the world had never known.

Everything was settled from the start, the two young children were to be sent to a distant planet called Chikyuu, however, that would not be the destiny of one of them….for now.

Bardock, Kakarotto's father, ran down to the palace towarn everyone that Freeza was going to destroy Planet Vegeta.  Of course, nobody believed him, except for the young girl's mother who didn't want her daughter to be killed.  She ran as fast as she could be to the infirmary.  She noticed that Bardock's son had already left for Chikyuu, but not her child.  Quickly, she put her child in one of the spaceships in order to save her life.

"Dearest daughter, this is the only way for you to live on even if you will not remember anything about this moment, this place or even …..me.  I just hope that you will forgive me."  Then she gave her a locket with her name on the other side of it.  She touched a few buttons and the door of the spaceship slowly closed.

"Now farewell my child and good luck, you are in my heart always."  With that, the spaceship started to fly away from Vegetasei deep down into space.  At the same time Freeza destroyed the planet and every saiyan who was on it.  Hopefully, he didn't notice the little saiyan's spaceship.

~~

I know its short…but hey… that is just the prologue you know!!! I'm gonna put the first chapter soon!


	2. New parents, new life

Hello again!!!  There chapter 1 here.. ^c^   Hope you will like it!!!!  And forgive me for my grammar mistakes and all!!! I am not a goddess of writing without mistakes!!!

Disclaimer: No, sorry I do not own Dragon Ball Z, it belongs to Akira Toriyama and all others involved in its production.  I do wish to own Trunks.. but well *sighs* maybe another time and place…..

---Italic words between * * are thoughts.---

~~~

**Chapter 1 – New parents, new life.**

After a few hours in space, the spaceship landed on a peaceful little planet in the west of the Galaxy. Planet Belzahem.  Everyone was happy there because every women got a child on this day.  Everyone??…No..not everyone.  Florinda had lost her child when she was pregnant a few months ago and could not have other children.  So, after that, she went into the forest to cry almost every night.

She was very sad and wished to Kami-sama that she could have another child.  Florinda walked deeper into the forest trying to forget her pain.  Suddenly, she heard a loud sound and then saw a big ball of fire above her head, thereafter, was crashed not far from her.  Florinda ran to where the fireball crashed and then heard the cry of a baby.  She found out that the fireball was a kinda round metallic 'basket'.  Then, the door of the spaceship opened and Florinda saw a little baby girl with a tail who was crying.  She decided to comfort her and noticed the bruise on the girl's head.  She try to heal the little girl with her psychic powers.  People of this planet have incredible powers, if train well.  After a few moments, the baby stop crying, she was smiling at Florinda who looked very happy.  Kami-sama had finally granted her wish.

"Your name will be…..Katsumi-chan form now on.  Ne, what do you think?  Do you like it?", said Florinda to the little baby.  The little saiyan looked at her with a puzzled look but then smiled.

"FLORINDA!!  WHERE ARE YOU??!!!!", said a male voice.  Thorn was searching for his wife in the forest.  He was worried about her since the day of the lost of their unborn child.

"I'm here honey!"  Thorn found her wife near a crater with a baby in her arms.

"What's this?", said Thorn.

"It's our child now dear.  Kami-sama have granted my most precious wish in life.  I decided that her name will be Katsumi-chan.  I gave her that name because it was my mother's.  She was a strong woman, like little Katsumi-chan here."

"Well, it is ok for the name but.. we don't know if we can keep her.  She seems very different from all of us..and she has a…a…a tail?!!!"

"Even if you say that, I was her as my child and I'll ask the elder to welcome this baby into our community."

"As you wish my love.  Even if Katsumi-chan is different, I'll accept her as my daughter, but only if the elder authorizes it"  As he said that, Thorn kissed his wife and together went back to the village.

_~~Later~~_

"Well, from now on, Katsumi-chan is the daughter of Florinda-dono and Thorn-dono", said Fiorenti-sama, the elder of the village.

"Oh!!! arigatou gozaimasu elder!!", said Florinda as she bowed before him.

"Parkes-san will be her future teacher.  He will teach her fighting skills and if she can, psychics powers.  Parkes-san will be perfect for her education, he's one of the strongest here." *_Maybe she will be a protector of our people in the futur, she looks strong for her age_*, thought the elder.

"Can she keep her tail Fiorenti-sama?  I do not want to take it off, I do not want to her to suffer if its remove", asked Florinda.

"Of course child, your daughter may keep her tail", said the elder.  *_Her tail is maybe her heritage from her race. I just hope this is not a bad decision. People are afraid of things they do not know, but I have a feeling that someday, somehow her tail will be needed._*

~~

As the years passed, our little Katsumi-chan became more strong, intelligent and beautiful.  Parkes was the best teacher indeed.  He taught her well and she was an amirable student.  Maybe it was because of her saiyan's blood, Katsumi was very good at all physical attacks and performed rapidly.  The gravity also helped a lot because it was 30 times higher the Chikyuu's.  With her strenght alone, she could easily kill someone and that almost happened.  Many kids in the village didn't like her because she was always better in class and she had a tail.  They often laughed at her and told her she wasn't part of their people.  Katsumi was very sad and frustrated by this but she remembered the talk she had with her mother.

--FLASHBACK--

Her mother was trying to calm her down while Katsumi cried and scream that the other children laugh at her because she had a tail.  Florinda told her child everything about the day she found her in the spaceship.  Katsumi never thought that all the village knew that fact.

"So…what they said ..it is true then", said sadly Katsumi.  Florinda didn't want her child to be sad.  She then decided to give her a special gift.

"Here…take this with you.  It's a special locket.  When you will feel sad, listen to this music, it will make you feel better", said her mother.  "I found this when I first saw you."  Katsumi listen to the music and she really like it.

"Okaa-san, this is a beautiful melody, don't you think?"

"Hai, and remember that I love you very much and I'm very proud to have you as a daughter."

"I love you too, Okaa-san." She hugged her mother.

--END FLASHBACK--

Katsumi took in her pocket the locket that her mother gave her and sighed by looking at it.  *_I will not be affected by that.  I'm stronger than that.  I will continue to live on…_*


	3. Armor of Stars

Hi there!!  This is another chapter. Hope you will like it.  Thank you for the reviews!!  

Disclaimer: As I said before, DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama, so don't sue me!! But I do own my characters!!

Reminder:  words between *…* are thoughts. Also, ::me bowed deeply before you::, please forgive me for any grammar/spelling mistakes I could make.

~~~

**Chapter 02 – Armor of Stars**

Twenty years have passed since the female saiyan arrived on this little planet.  She was now a fine woman with an average height with beautiful curves built to perfection.  Well, she did train herself hard!  Katsumi had straighter black hair that fell down to her chin but had also two longer pair of hair near each of her ears that fell down to her shoulder. Each ends of these two was attached with a golden ring. Her skin is tanned but not too much.

Katsumi was sitting on a hill after her morning exercises.  She decided to meditate to ease again her mind from the talk of yesterday with her friend Maia.

--FLASHBACK--

"You will be attending the ceremony, aren't you?", asked Maia.

They were together in a field with a lot of flowers.  They were sent there to pick flowers for the ceremony tonight.

"Hai.  Of all the people of the village, the elder told me this armor is only given to the strongest and also for special reasons", Katsumi responded.

"The Armor of Stars.  You should be happy!!", exclaimed Maia, taking both hands of Katsumi in hers.

"It is just an armor for me.  A piece of metal that I should wear.  I don't see the purpose of this."  Maia sighed hearing what Katsumi said.  She didn't know what to tell her friend to cheer her up. Katsumi looked at her friend, seeing that sad face of hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't want to hurt your feelings", she pleads.

"It's ok.  I know the things you said are not really what you felt inside"  Katsumi smiled hearing this.  Being friends with her for almost ten years was the best thing since the time she knew that she wasn't from this planet.  Maia can understand her no matter how hard she tried to suppress her feelings to others.

"Maia!!  As your name means, you are the greatest.  Thank you for being my friend and do not worry about me,  I will wear that armor since it is a privilege to have it."  Then she gave her a crown of flower that she made as a token of their friendship.  They smiled at each other and then went back to the village.

--END FLASHBACK--

The wind blew softly across her face.  She sighed again.  *_There is not turning back now.  I should go back home in order to prepare myself for tonight._*

~~~

As the people of Belzahem were preparing the ceremony for Katsumi. She was in the house of the elder in order to wear the armor.

"Wooww!! It's so beautiful", said Katsumi with wide eyes.  The armor is silver and the outfit is black.  It comes with silver boots that go up to the knees and silver body armor with two steel sheets of metal on each forearm.  At the belt, there are also two steel sheets of metal which joint at the navel by a star shape crystal.

"But what for? And why me?"

"Ye who are the strongest among us must have it.  It is our custom to do give it to the one who will protect the Universe", explained the elder Fiorenti.

"Protect the universe? I do not understand…  Please explain to me."

"Do not worry child, all will be clear to you later, I promise.  Now prepare yourself to receive the blessing of the armor."

"Hai!!"  Katsumi put on the armor and she looked marvellous in it.  *_Kami-sama!! The armor is not heavy at all, it is like a bag of feathers!_*  "Well, this is it…the big ceremony. I just hope that everything will be fine."

~~~

Well, that's it for today. Thanks for reading, please review my story/chapters.  This will help me to continue with the story.  And if you wanted to ask, the name Maia means "great" in Latin.  I saw this website where you can find the meaning of names.  That also helped me in order to find the names of the bad guys.  ~Jamatane!~


	4. Legend of the Stars of Heaven

Hi there minna-san!! I give you today the 3rd chapter.  As you may notice throughout this story, I am really bad about verb tenses.  I tend to switch back and forth in the middle of my story. Hope you can forgive me!!

Anyway go read now!!! And don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Disclaimer :  I own nothing of Dragon Ball, except for my own characters!

Reminder: italic words between *…* are thoughts.  

~~~

**Chapter 03 – Legend of the Stars of Heaven**

As the ceremony started, huge clouds appeared in the sky and lightning and thunder began.  The people in the village were surprised.  They never thought that it could be a storm on this night.

"This storm is not normal", said the elder to Katsumi.

"I know…and I sense an evil presence too."

Laughter was heard from two unknown beings.  One appears to be a female and the other one a male.

"Hahahaha!!  So, you have a big ceremony and you didn't invite us.  It is really a shame, we would make it much funnier you know", said the female voice.

"Well, if you wish it so much, why don't we join them?" stated the male voice.  The girl grinned at the man and the two flew down and landed on the ground near Katsumi and the elder Fiorenti.

Maeve has white hair down to her shoulder.  She wears a black costume that goes the long of her body but stop in the middle of her thigh.  She has black gloves and black boots that goes on her knees.  Her costume have also a green 'shawl' that is attach in her back and goes in front of her, it passes on her arms and it is attach to her waist.  She has green eyes and is the same height as Katsumi.

Adonis has long black hair that falls down to his waist.  He wears a gold and black armor with a red cape.  He wears also a golden mask on his face that only mask his eyes.  He has blue eyes and his height is the same as Goku.

"May I ask why are you here and what do you want?", asked Fiorenti but the beings didn't answer.

"Hey Adonis-sama, look at that girl. Is this the armor of stars you've talked about?", asked the girl.

"That is correct Maeve." *_So, if she has the armor, then she must be the strongest, mentally and physically.  But I can feel that she is not stronger than us._*, thought Adonis.

"Can you answer a simple question?!!!!", shouted Katsumi.

"Katsumi-chan, settle down a little", said the elder.  "I will ask again, for what purpose are you here.  If it's for making trouble, I strongly suggest that you leave immediately." 

"There will be no troubles if you give us the armor of Stars and the stars of Heaven that you possess!" the man asked angrily.

"Nani?! Stars of Heaven? What's that?", asked Katsumi.

"Let me explain the legend of the stars of Heaven, Katsumi-chan.  You know that there are beings from each corner of the galaxy who monitor activity in their corner of the galaxy?"

"Yes, they are the Kais."

"Correct.  There is also the Grand Kai and the Supreme Kai.  But these persons were governed by Dagda-sama, who was the powerful god of the earth, knowledge, magic, abundance and treaties.  Everything was peaceful until Morana, the goddess of death, came.  Dagda-sama faced Morana but it wasn't enough to destroy her.  So within his pure heart, he searched for the most precious virtues and with it, he created the nine stars of Heaven.  Each star was marked by one of his nine virtues: JIN (the virtue of virtuous behaviour), GI (the virtue of justice), REI (the virtue of courtesy), CHI (the virtue of intellect), SHIN (the virtue of sincerity), CHU (the virtue of loyalty), NIN (the virtue of endurance), TEI (the virtue of obedience) and KO (the virtue of filial piety).  (**A/N**:  see an explanation at the end of the chapter for this)  The body of the great god was the armor of Stars was the key to activate the stars and with it he defeated the evil one.  After many centuries, as death neared, he sealed his power in the stars and the armor and then sent them through the Universe and the legend that was created of it was when the Armor of Stars and the nine stars of Heaven are together, the power of Dagda-sama will be given to the one who summons him.  With this kind of power, a person can easily control or destroy anything, even the Universe.  We can't let evil beings have it or the world is doomed", explicated Fiorenti.

"Incredible!", exclaimed Katsumi.  "I never thought that the armor and the stars are this powerful!"

"Enough!! We are not here to listen to your pathetic stories.  So hand it over or suffer the consequences", yelled Maeve.

*_What a hot-tempered woman!_*, thought Katsumi.

"What are you waiting for?  Do not waste our time.", said Adonis.

"Why would we want to give you the armor and the star, that will be a disaster!"

"Whatever, old man."

"I see that you don't want to give us the armor or the star, so we don't have a choice to take them by force!"  Adonis growled at them.

"Great idea!  First, let us test the girl's power with Pyrrhus or Raiden.  What do you think, Adonis-sama?", asked Maeve.

"I have no objection.  Pyrrhus!! Come forth and take the armor of that girl.  Do whatever it takes to get it and find the star of Heaven, understand?", ordered Adonis.

"As you wish, master."  Adonis and Maeve disappeared.

~~~

Well, that's it for now!  You'll have to wait till next chapter for the fight between Katsumi and Pyrrhus!

I know that some of you who know Ronin Warriors (Yoroiden Samurai Troopers) will see that I took the idea of virtues for each stars of Heaven in my story.  Please, let me explain.  I read somewhere that virtues are defined as principles or standards of human conduct. I didn't want the stars of heaven be like the dragon balls with the number on it.  I just wanted to give them something special like the morals a human can have.  Morals are concerned with the judgement of goodness or badness of character and behavior.  So I remembered the virtues in the anime Ronin Warriors and I thought this make sense in my story.  If you are not happy about it, then you can stop reading my story, I don't mind.  But I think it has a deeper meaning to learn the japanese culture and its ways of thinking.

Anyway, if I didn't convinced you, you can flame me!!! ::::arrghhh I'm burning!!!::: Someone took a bucket of water and … SPLASH!!!  ::: Ouf! I'm safe… I guess ^.~  :::


	5. The Fated Battle

Hi minna-sama!!! Finally, for you guys another chapter!!! Much longer this time!!

Hope you enjoy this story. If you like it there will be more. So review it so I know if you like it or not.  Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yada yada, you know what I mean!!  (If not, go see the previous chapters)

 ~~

**Chapter 4 : The Fated Battle**

Katsumi stretched her arms a few times, and then dropped into a defensive position, waiting after Pyrrhus.

"I want that armor!!  Give it to me now!!", he commanded.

"Not a chance!!!"

He flew down to attack her.  He moved so fast that Katsumi almost didn't see him but she was able to dodged three out of four attacks.

"Hahahaha!! Pretty good little girl."

"And it is just the beginning!"  He tried to get his hands on her but Katsumi grabbed them and squeezed as hard as she could.  Pyrrhus screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Now, who's the little girl?" Pyrrhus narrowed his eyes.

She had just said those words as Pyrrhus shot a beam at her.  She jumped over it and while in the air, shot a Ki ball at him head on.  Pyrrhus was hit and fell back angrily.  Seconds later he got up and flew to her kicking her in the side, knocking her backwards a few steps.

"It's no use fighting me, female, you can't win!"

"Don't count on it, boy!"  Katsumi, for the first time in a real battle tried her attack with the fire of the phoenix, the Burning Phoenix Attack.  During her training, she learned that the people are very connected with the nature surrounding them.  That means the people draws power from the five element of nature: wood, fire, earth, metal and water.  The first element is the one we get at birth and we acquire others during our lifetimes if you train enough.  With her training, she has been able to control fire.

Not expecting this from her, Pyrrhus was hit and fell to the ground.

"I guess the heat from the flames is not very good for you, ne?", said Katsumi.

Her enemy stood up and then grabbed Katsumi's throat. "You will pay dearly for that!" But Katsumi was quick to clasp his arms in her hands and flipped over him.  She flung him over her head knocking him into a big boulder.

"There, that must have knock him for a while."

"That was a cheap shot!"  Pyrrhus stood up with an arrogant smirk on his face.  "This will be the last time, give me your armor and the star or suffer the consequences."

"You have no right to ask me that!!  It was entrusted to me, not you!!  So leave this place now!!"

"I see you are not cooperative.  Now it is time to start our fight for real…….and with a bang!!"  Our female saiyan jumped upon hearing that and put her arms up in defence.

"You will see my true power and what I can do to this pitiful planet!"

"What?!"

"Hell Flash!!!!"  A circle of Ki exploded and flattened around him.  The beam destroyed everything in its path; plants, trees, mountains and villages!  But that was not all; the Ki blast went to the centre of the planet to destroy its core in a slow motion.  Katsumi held a Ki protection strong enough to shield her from the blast.

"The village…the village is gone…"  Some tears formed in Katsumi's eyes.  "My family…my friend…everyone in the village.  WHY??"

"HeHeHe.  I was ordered to do whatever it took to get that armor and the star.  Since you refuse my request, I decided to destroy this planet and the people with it!!!  Impressive isn't it?!  In ten minutes, there will be but rocks and dust!"

"You…You…YOU COWARD!!!!!!!!!!", screamed Katsumi.  Her rage grew enormously inside her.  She had never felt so angry in her entire life.  Her body started to change; her muscles increase in size, she felt stronger.  Her hair started to change, lift up and change colour…to gold!  She had become a Super Saiyan!!

"What is this?!!", asked Pyrrhus as he stares at the new figure standing before him.

"I don't know myself but I'm going to send you to hell!!!"  Katsumi immediately attacked after those words.  She nailed him in the stomach and as he fell, she sent a powerful Ki blast that made him explode mid-fall.  He was gone for good.  He didn't have the chance to defend himself against her new found power.

Katsumi had never felt like this before.  She knew somehow that it was her anger that triggered this form but for her, this wasn't the time to be thinking about that, she had more important things to think and do now: how she was going to save her planet!  In the distance, she was able to hear her name being called.  She went in that direction and found her parents, the elder and a few survivors.

"Katsumi-chan!!!", said her parents with their tear-filled eyes.

"Thank Kami-sama, you are alive!!", said the elder.

"Indeed!  You got rid of the enemy but what happened?  Your hair has changed colour?!"

"I don't know but this isn't the time to talk about that, we must evacuate immediately.  Pyrrhus said that Belzahem was going to exploded any minute."  No one said a word and Katsumi looked puzzled.  *_Why are they not speaking?!_*  "Please, there is not time to waste!"

"Dear child, we cannot leave the planet.  It is our law that we must stay here until the end",  explained the elder.

"What?!  This is ridiculous and it is not fair!  Why must you follow this stupid law anyway!!", she yelled.

"It is this way and we must not change that. You came however from another planet, so go my child.  You arrived on this planet in strange capsule, take it and save yourself", said Katsumi's mother.

"Even though you lived among us, I know you belong somewhere else.  This is a chance for you to fin your real parents and the people of your own kind", said her father.

"And leave you behind!!  Not a chance!"

"You have no choice.  You have to progress in your life and leaving this place is the best!", said the elder.  "Now, take this star of Heaven, the star of GI.  Protect it at any cost and find all the others.  They must not fall into the wrong hands.", ordered the elder Fiorenti-sama.

With those words spoken, the elder fell into a deep moment of concentration and Katsumi's spaceship started to fly toward them.  Katsumi's body was lifted and placed into the ship.

"NO!!! Do not send me!!!!", she yelled and cried at the same time.

"You must not let yourself be overcome by emotions child.  Farewell!", said her mother.  Katsumi caught one last glance of the only family she had ever known before she was launched into space.  More tears escaped from her eyes as the spaceship carried her further away from Belzahem and then, all she saw was scattered pieces floating in space.

*_Revenge…I will have my revenge.  They are going to pay for what they have done._*  "Do you hear me!!! I will seek you and end your lives, Maeve and Adonis!!!"

The little space pod flew further into space and in it what a newborn warrior on her way to meet new people who might help her…

~~

That's it for today!!  Do not forget to review!!!!  See ya!!  LadyWindelf


	6. Crossing Paths

Hello Again!! Chapter 5 is here for you!!!

Thanks to that 1 more person who reviewed. I really appreciated what you said :)  It will help me to continue my story.

A/N: For now, this story take place after The Buu Saga and its before Goku took Ubuu to go training.  It is like 7-8 years after the defeat of Majin Buu.

Disclaimer/Reminder : see the previous chapter!!

_Now on with the story!_

~~~

**Chapter 5 : Crossing Paths**

Many years have passed since the young female saiyan left the planet Belzahem.  Her space pod is now approaching a blue planet called Chikyuu.  She was about to meet some interesting people!

On this beautiful sunny day, Bulma and ChiChi were cooking in the Son's house.  They had a meeting with everybody to remember the old times.  Just outside of the house, the gang was hanging out.  Everyone was there, Trunks, Vegeta, Bra, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Krillin, Juuhachigou, Marron, Yamcha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Mutenroshi and also Piccolo and Dende.  Goku and Vegeta were sparring, as were Trunks and Goten.  Piccolo was standing off to the side with Dende.  Mutenroshi was reading the articles of a certain magazine (^_^) and everyone else was talking amongst themselves.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash in the sky; Goku and Vegeta looked up.

"Feel that ki?", Goku asked.

"Humph, weak", Vegeta mumbled.  "Not even worth my time!"

"Maybe, but we better check it out in case that person can hide his powers like us.  C'mon!!", he pleaded.

"Fine, fine!!  Just don't start whining Kakarotto!!"

The two saiyans took off for the small ship that had broken in Chikyuu's atmosphere.  Trunks and Goten watched as their fathers took off.  They were about to follow them but changed their minds when they heard ChiChi yelled when she noticed that her husband took off.  They didn't want to be scolded.

Goku and Vegeta flew towards the crash site.  It took them a few minutes to get there and when they did, they discovered a small round space pod.  The two saiyans looked at each other dumbfounded.

"A saiyan pod!!  How can this be?!", asked Vegeta.

"I don't know.  Should we open it?"

"No!!" Vegeta protested.  "We wait until that person comes out."

"Ok!", Goku replied.

Our two Z fighters waited for the passenger to exit.  The door of the spaceship opened and a female stepped out, dressed with an odd armor.  The girl looked at both of them.

*_Humm, they seem pretty strong.  I should be more careful, just in case.  I won't make the same mistake twice!_*, thought Katsumi.

"Hi there!  I'm Son Goku and this is Vegeta.  What's yours and why are you here?", he demanded to the female figure.

"I will not tell you!  I'm not here to chat with you, I have more important things to do", said Katsumi.  She then flew up to see the landscape of this planet.

"Hey you! We demand that you tell us why are you here!  If you are here to make troubles then you'll answer to me!", yelled Vegeta.  Katsumi just glared at the person who said those words.

"I am not a person who gives information to anybody.  Usually, people fight for it, but I don't have time right now", replied Katsumi.

"Why YOU!!"  Vegeta roared back but then saw something behind Katsumi; it was a long furry tail.

"You are a saiyan!!" *_How can this be?! Kakarotto and I and our family are the only saiyans left in the Universe_*, thought Vegeta.

"A what?", asked Katsumi.

"A saiyan.  You have a tail, so technically you are a saiyan like us", replied Goku.

"Maybe but, you seem to not to have a tail yourselves to prove your words."

"It's because it was remove a long time ago", said Vegeta.

"Whatever", she mumbled.  She tried to fly away from them but Vegeta put himself in front of her; he didn't was her to go away without any answers.

"You won't get away from me until you tell us who you are and why you are here?!" he asked harshly.

"None of your business!" Katsumi's voice was dangerously low.

"If you came to make troubles, I'll squash you like a bug!"

"Really!?"

"Calm down, both of you!", ordered Goku as he flew next to them.  "If you cam in peace lady, that's ok with us.  But if it's not, you will have to deal with us, you understand?"

"Humph!!", mumbled Vegeta as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah yeah!!!", replied Katsumi. *_As if I'M_ _going to make troubles.  I'm here to save them!  But I must keep my distance.  I should concentrate to locate the star of heaven on this planet. _*

Katsumi closed her eyes and started to concentrate.  Soon after, her armor started to glow a fairy blue light.  Goku and Vegeta were surprised by this turn of event.

"Hey, what's happening to your armor?!" Goku asked Katsumi but she didn't replied.

*_I have found where it is and it's not far from here.  I better go find the star right away, I can sense that stupid guy coming to this planet at a great speed_*, thought Katsumi.  She began to power up to be able to fly fast.  Our two saiyans immediately powered up to follow her.

"She's pretty fast, don't you think Vegeta?"

"Maybe.  But I can do better!", smirked Vegeta.  After that, he powered up to increase his speed.  "You're fast woman! But not enough to compete with me!"

Katsumi didn't pay attention of what he was saying.  She was too busy tracking the star with her armor.  Suddenly, she stopped mid-air over a Grand Canyon.  Vegeta and Goku also stopped and were watching what she was doing.

"Why you stopped here, there's nothing!", asked Goku.  Katsumi looked at the saiyan and smirked.  Then she put a hand down to generate a ki ball.

"Hey! What are you doing?!", asked Vegeta.  But it was too late; the ki ball destroyed a pillar of rocks.  Then, Katsumi flew down.

"I think she's searching for something", said Vegeta.

"You're right! And I don't think it's the Dragon Balls she's after."

"How can you tell Kakarotto?"

"Well, first of all, how can she know about them and secondly, she doesn't have a Dragon radar.  There is no way that she can find it without one."

"But what about her armor?  You saw it glowed a blue light too?!", said Vegeta.

At the same time, Katsumi heard everything our heroes said.  *_Well, I think those two will want to know soon what I'm searching.  I don't know if I should tell them.  If they knew, surely they'll want them and I can't allow that to happen.  But they seem nice enough to tell everything, well maybe not the little one with the straight spiky hair.  ::sighs:: I'm getting soft again!   I must continue my search for the star, this is my top priority!_*

After searching for a while, she saw something glowing fairy blue; she found the star of SHIN.  She then lowers her hand to her star shape crystal on her armor.  The crystal glowed the fairy blue light colour and soon after, the star in her hand disappeared; absorbed by the armor of stars.

"Excellent, now I have five stars.  I must get the other four from them."

"Hey you, want did you find there?", asked Vegeta.

"Gomen, I can't tell you", she replied.

"Why?", asked Goku who looked disappointed.

"Because I'm the only one who can help the Universe and also that doesn't concern you."

"Help the Universe?!!!!", said Goku and Vegeta at the same time.

"I can't talk about it right now, he's already here!"

"Huh?!"  Katsumi pointed a strange man behind our two saiyans.

"Long time no see, Katsumi-dono."

"I see you've survive what I did to you, Raiden", said Katsumi.

"Surprised?" he asked tauntingly.  "But of course!  You are not strong enough to beat me!"

"I guess that must be rectified!" She glared menacingly at her enemy.

Katsumi and Raiden started to increase incredibly their power for the next battle.  As these two people powered up, the earth shook, nearby trees were uprooted,  Goku realized that this man and the girl's power level was higher than he'd ever imagined.  He and Vegeta was mouthful as they realized that the girl powered up to Super Saiyan 2.  They didn't know she could transform in that state and also that her enemy is almost as powerful as Majin Buu.

"I see that you've grown in power, old friend.  Maybe you'll be more entertaining!"

These two were in defence position; waiting for a first sign to start fighting.  This was going to be a really though battle.

"Well then, let's begins."  Katsumi stated.

Raiden started with a ki blast.  Katsumi dodged the blast easily but in one second, Raiden was in front of her.  He aimed a punch at her face, but she was able to block it.  Katsumi then aimed a good hit in Raiden's stomach.  As Raiden grabbed his stomach and gasped for air, Katsumi knocked his elbow into the man's back.  That cause Raiden to be plunged into the ground but he managed to get back on his feet.  Raiden decided to be even by kicking Katsumi in the chest and another punch at the back of her head.  Katsumi was barely hanging onto consciousness.

"Aww... did that hurt you?" he mocked her.

She quickly regained her senses and began to send a series of punches and kicks toward him, all of which he blocked.

"I think you've done enough! I'll show you something very cool. Hehehe".  The laugh of Raiden just gave shivers to Katsumi's back.  "You will know the real meaning of why I'm called the master of lightning!"

It suddenly turn dark; black clouds covered the sky, thunder and lightning were heard in the distance.  Then, electricity formed into the palm of Raiden's hands.

"Take that girl!  Twisted Lightning!"  Raiden shot two burst of lightning toward Katsumi.  She screamed of pain and was blown to the ground.  Goku and Vegeta watched carefully the battle that occurred in front of them.  After that last attack, Goku decided to help her since he sensed that Raiden was more the bad guy than the female saiyan.

"You will no longer hurt that lady!  I have seen enough and you are an evil man!", said Goku.

"Really?!  And what do you think you can do about it?" Raiden asked sarcastically.  Changing into a Super Saiyan 2 was his answer.

"Take this!  KAMEHAME…HA!!!!!!!"

"What the….NO!!!!!!!!!!" Raiden was blown away into nothingness.  After the defeat of the master of lightning, our two saiyans helped Katsumi getting up on her feet.

"I guess you owe us an explanation, don't you agree?", asked Vegeta.

"Alright", she replied.

~~~

I hope you liked this chapter!! It is the longest I have ever written.  What do you think about the battle scene?  It is the most difficult part for me to write in a chapter.  I'd love to get some criticism (good or bad).

I also update my bio;  I wrote some clues about my future fanfics.

Till next time, keep reviewing!

~Lady WindElf~


	7. Scars of the Past

Here chapter 6 for you!!  Thanks Tidus2030 for your support!  I really appreciated :)

I did some changes in the chapter 5; correction of my grammar/spelling mistakes and missing letters.  Nothing big!!!

Disclaimer/Reminder : always the same!

~~~

**Chapter 6 : Scars of the Past**

Gohan, Piccolo, Trunks and Goten flew where they sensed two huge powers.  Upon arriving at destination, they could see a girl dressed in an armor with Goku and Vegeta.  When they landed they looked puzzled.

"Who is she?", asked Gohan.

"The more important thin to know, is she a foe?", asked Piccolo.

"Calm down.  She is not the enemy.  She was about to tell us her story.", relied Goku as he looked in the direction of the saiyan girl.

"My name is Katsumi. About what I'm going to tell you, it is not good news."  Katsumi told the story of the stars of Heaven and she received the armor of Stars in order to find them.  Katsumi also mention about her arch nemesis, Adonis and Maeve, and the possibility of what is going to happen when all the stars will be reunited.

"So, these enemies of yours, are they strong?", Trunks asked.

"Unfortunately, yes.  I know that Maeve is weaker than Adonis, but still strong compare to me right now.  Just the feeling of sensing their powers, the more I think I must get stronger."

"We will help you.  We are at least six warriors here that can help you fight them.  Surely we will defeat those two and keep the Universe safe."  Everyone agreed of what Goku said.  "Also, we can spare together.  That way, we will get both stronger.  What do you think?", asked Goku.

"I have no objections.  *_I never though that you were so eager to help a stranger like me_.*  There is no way to predict victory or defeat!"

"Just worrying about the future won't help us.  If one doubts himself, he will be weaker at the most crucial moments", stated Piccolo.

"His words aren't completely without logic", said Gohan.  Everyone agreed.

"But do you know when they'll come to Chikyuu?", asked Goten.

"I wish I knew", she sighed.  "But surely they'll come after me since I possessed five of the nine stars of Heaven."

"Well then, we are going to prepare ourselves to greeted them.  Let's go back to my home", said Goku.

They went at Goku's place and explained everything to everybody of what is going to happen.  Everyone was surprised but decided to help anyway they can.  Bulma offered Katsumi a place to stay.

At Capsule Corporation, after having diner, Katsumi decided to take a rest on the roof.  She was looking at the sky as she reminded her family.  How long has she been after their sacrifice for the soul purpose of her being alive.  She was too deep in her thoughts that she failed to notice that somebody was watching her.

The Saiyan no Ouji approached silently of her; he wanted to know more about her since she was a saiyan.  She didn't move from where she was nor she looked at him.

"Do you want something from me, Vegeta was it?"

"I want to know about you, about your past."

"My past?!"

"Hai.  There is not supposed to be any saiyans left as Frieza destroyed Vegetasei."

"Vegetasei, is that your mother planet?"

"Correct.  That was the mother planet of us saiyans as I, the prince of the saiyans, should supposed to rule them."

"So, you are royalty", she stated.  "I do not know anything about what you said.  All I know is that I was found in a space pod on planet Belzahem and raised there by my parents."

"Humm, maybe you were sent there as a baby to conquer it.  Nevertheless, we didn't have any data about you."

"To conquer it? What do you mean?"

"Saiyans was supposed to conquer planets and then sell them. That was orders from Frieza back then and that was our purpose:  Fight and conquer."

"I do not like that idea, but I think you didn't have a choice back then, am I right?"

"Indeed.  Frieza was too strong and I couldn't do anything to stop him."  That thought enraged him.

Neither Vegeta nor Katsumi talked after that.  Just stays sit on the roof and looking at the sky.  They were thinking about their own scars of the past.

*_We might have a chance to stop Adonis and Maeve and save the world.  I will seek to it._*  She sighed.  "Well, I'm going to sleep since tomorrow we'll train ourselves hard.  We have to get stronger.  We must and then defeat the enemies."

 "I will give you a hard time.  Count on it!", challenged Vegeta.

"We will see about that!" Katsumi smiled for the very first time in years.  I guess the answer she was looking for was that she was meant to meet these people.  People with the same blood, the saiyan's blood.

~~~

Thank you for reading!! And please keep reviewing!!!   -^_^-

If you want something to happen in future chapters (or ideas) just tell me because I'm a little out of inspiration right now!

Bai Bai,

~Lady Windelf~


End file.
